Two Worlds
I live in two worlds. One is this world. The other is the one I enter when I go to sleep. You see, I don’t have regular dreams. Whenever I go to sleep in this world I wake up in my other world. The other world is similar to this one but with some differences. My other world is populated by it’s own set of people. We have our own celebrities, and the President is not Barack Obama. Think of it as like the GTA universe compared to this world. Nevertheless, this other world is as real to me as this one. My life is different in each world. I have my own set of friends in each. In this world my mom is a single mother and we live in an apartment in a town in Texas. In my other world I’m adopted with two younger sisters and we live in a town in Minnesota. There are some commonalities between my two lives, however. For example, in both worlds, I am an outcast and have trouble making friends. I watched Inception with a couple of my friends from this world and it was an interesting film, but I can’t say I could relate in any way to it. I never have normal dreams of the kind other people tell me about. My two worlds are my dreams. Whenever I go to sleep in my other world I wake up in this one. This dual existence does have its perks. For one thing, if I am having a lot of trouble in my other life, I can just take a sleeping pill and revert to this on, and vice versa. However, it is frustrating not knowing which of my two worlds is real. I don’t know if you will ever read this because I don’t know if you exist. I will also post this in my other world and will have the same uncertainty. Perhaps both my worlds are real and I have somehow been born into two parallel universes (my birthday is the same in each, by the way). Or maybe neither is real and I am really in a coma in yet another world. My psychiatrist assures me that my other world is not real and it is just extremely realistic dreams or something. But the thing is, I also have a psychiatrist in that world who tells me the exact same thing about this one. Throughout most of my life, being a creature of two universes hasn’t caused too much trouble. Of course it does sometimes cause frustration. Sometimes I would just like to be able to sleep for real instead of being fully conscious for my entire existence. But I have managed to strike a balance between my two lives and sometimes I can even use one to prepare for things in the other, such as studying for a test I have coming up in this world while I am asleep in it. There is one thing about all this that has been driving me crazy, however. You see the lines between the two worlds are beginning to blur. I have started to see people I recognize from my other world in public in this world. At first I thought I was just imagining it but I become more sure by the day. No one I actually know personally, just people I recognize from seeing around. The same thing is happening in my other world. I am terrified of what might happen if I were ever to actually meet any of them. Category:Old SOG stories